


Please Answer

by Naaklasolus



Series: Chicago Fire Ficlets [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe, James is just worried, Multi, Past Leslie Shay/Devon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: After her disappearing act, Shay returns a call.
Relationships: Leslie Shay & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Chicago Fire Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968385
Kudos: 3





	Please Answer

Shay froze as she saw the number of voicemails and texts from her baby brother and went through the voicemails, each one sounding more and more desperate until the very last one. “Les...please, please, please, for the love of God, pick up your fucking phone! Kelly and Dawson are both out looking for you, Mart’s got a few of his buddies looking for you. Please, just call me back. Are you okay? Where are you? Leslie, you’re scaring me.” The voicemail said which caused her to go to her Contacts and tap ‘Little Shit’ and press the call button.

After a few rings, the phone was answered: _“It’s been a long day, Shay.”_ Marty’s voice answered. _“He’s out like a light, are you okay?”._

“I’m fine, I….he sounded so scared.” Shay answered softly.

 _“He was, you two barely talk nowadays.”_ Marty remarked as she heard him mumble something right after while Shay sat down on the couch and itched Goat’s ears as the mutt rested his head on her lap. _“How’s Goat holding up?”._

“Being spoiled rotten, per usual. He’s recovering alright.” Shay answered as Goat nipped at her fingers. “Still being playful, he’s been extra clingy to Kelly though.”.

 _“Understandable, and...Oh, hi, babe, somebody wants to talk to you.”_ Leslie listened as the phone was passed over.

 _“Leslie?”_ James asked in such a scared and innocent way that it broke her heart a little.

“Hey, Jamie….I...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to….” Shay began to say.

 _“Never do that again, Leslie Elizabeth Shay. Mom and Pops were ready to fly out here to find you.”_ James said softly as Shay continued itching the dog’s ears. _“Fuck, I should’ve been there, I knew Clarice would….”_.

“Hey, hey, Jamie.” Shay said in a soft tone as she heard her brother’s boyfriend mumbling something. “You’re my baby brother, it’s my job to worry about you like that, okay? I should’ve seen it coming.”

_“I paid for Goat’s vet bills.”._

“And Kelly loves you more than anything, excluding Matt and Goat, for it.” Leslie said as she took the olive branch her brother was offering.

 _“They need to stop eyefucking each other and actually fuck each other.”_ Marty said loudly which earned a laugh from the siblings right as Kelly walked in.

“What’s so funny?” Kelly asked as he walked over to check on Goat.

“Nothing, Marty just told a funny story about a drunk guy he pulled over.” Shay answered while Marty mumbled something. “James, let me know how your schedule’s looking Tuesday, we can do lunch if you want?”.

 _“I’ll make sure it’s clear.”_ James said instantly. _“I love you, sis. Don’t be a dumbass.”._

“Love you too, asshole.” Shay snipped back as she ended the call and watched with a grin as Kelly dropped down to the touch and started babytalking his dog, he was honestly too adorable and dorky at times.


End file.
